Of church bells and broken hearts
by melony922
Summary: Kagome’s heart started beating furiously as she was stared down, he was looking at her with a fire she had never seen before, his eyes danced with want and passion. sess/kags ***now complete***
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character belonging to Rumiko Takahashi…thanks for rubbing it in.

Okay this is a one shot I had to get off my chest, so here it is.

special thanks to my beta...you rock!

* * *

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here in the sight of God, and in the presence of this company, to unite Inuyasha Tashio and Kikyo Higurashi in holy matrimony. On this occasion we begin by asking God's blessing on this marriage service. Let us pray." 

Kagome bowed her head and took in the look of her light pink gown as the preacher started to speak the vows, vows that would forever distance her first love from her; Inuyasha. He had been her first love and best friend for as long as she could remember. He had even be the one she gave her virginity to, that was senior prom. How cliché right?

"Inuyasha, do you take Kikyo to be your wedded wife to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep her, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to her so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Inuyasha instantly.

Kagome's heart crumbled.

"Kikyo, do you take Inuyasha to be your wedded husband to live together in marriage. Do you promise to love, comfort, honor and keep him, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health. And forsaking all others, be faithful only to him so long as you both shall live?"

"I do." said Kikyo; shy as a virgin…ha that was a funny thought.

Kagome faked a cough to stop herself from laughing out loud in the middle of the ceremony. Kikyo had not been a virgin since she was 16, and had been with more men than Kagome could even keep track of. Which says something seeing as how they had lived together since graduation; that was 5 years ago.

"Do you have the rings?" the preacher brought her back to the ceremony at hand.

Kikyo turned to her and Kagome opened the small velvet box.

"Will you please repeat after me?" he asked, Kikyo and Inuyasha nodded in response.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow." the preacher continued.

"With this Ring I thee wed, with my Body I thee worship, and with all my worldly Goods I thee endow." echoed Inuyasha and Kikyo as they exchanged rings.

"In the name of the Father, and of the Son, and of the Holy Ghost; Amen."

"Amen" was echoed by the patrons in the large stain glass windowed church.

"If there is anyone here who does not see fit as to why this couple should forever be joined in holy matrimony, speak now or forever hold your peace." he spoke again.

Kagome mentally laughed at that one, _well only if it's a problem that the groom is a cheating bastard and the bride couldn't keep her legs crossed if it killed her_.

"Very well, in the presence of those before us and with the power vested in me by the state of California, I now pronounce you husband and wife." smiled the preacher.

"You may now kiss the bride."

After the two exchanged a rather graphic kiss, Kagome handed Kikyo her ridiculously large bouquet of roses and turned to link arms with the best man, Sesshoumaru.

As they walked down the isle behind the happy couple she watched him out of the corner of her eye, he was tall and handsome. _Too bad he will always only see me as a friend,_ she mused, and defiantly too high up the social latter to ever be interested in someone like her.

As they all piled into the large limousine, courtesy of Inutashio and Izayoi, Kagome laughed and joked with Sango and Miroku. Occasionally poking fun at Inuyasha and how whipped he was.  
She was so distracted in showing a good face that she never noticed the golden, heated gaze in her direction. The limo came to a stop in front of The Beverly Wilshire hotel, once again nothing but the best from the Tashio family.

As she was about to get out of the car a large clawed hand came into view, she felt her heart leap but as she looked up farther and noticed the magenta stripes on the wrist she knew this was not Inuyasha, but Sesshoumaru. She meekly took his hand and he helped her out of the car, only to be bombarded with a horde of cameras and people. As if sensing her unease of the cameras Sesshoumaru moved his arm from her hand to her waist and lead her into the hotel lobby. She ignored the numerous questions coming from the sea of people and the increase in flashing lights as they walked into the hotel.

She checked her coat into the coat lodge and made her way to the ballroom, her arm wrapped around Sesshoumaru's. He led her to his parents table and she took a seat next to Izayoi, who instantly perked at her arrival.

"Hello my dear, did you enjoy the ceremony?" asked Inutashio.

His question seemed simple but she knew the underlying question 'are you alright'. Yes it seemed everyone around her knew her heart had been shattered that day Inuyasha proposed to Kikyo, she should have been happy at seeing her best friend and her cousin getting engaged, and for that she felt guilty. She looked up to see Inutashio and Izayoi looking at her, concern plain on their faces, this was supposed to be their son's big day they should be celebrating not worrying about her. No she was going to be fine, and she new that. Tonight was time for a new Kagome, one that was not crushed by her best friend's happiness. With a new determination she turned to the concerned couple and spoke honestly for the first time, "I am fine, and yes I thought the ceremony was lovely."

Their concern instantly melted to shock as they realized she was speaking the truth. The rest of the evening had gone off without a hitch, the speeches were perfect and Kagome made everyone cry with her stories of childhood and a long lasting friend ship, she wished the couple all the happiness in the world, just as a good maid of honor should. She danced with all the single men in the room, all thanks to Inutashio's connections and Izayoi's match making itch. After the reception Kagome followed Sango and Kikyo up to her suit, nothing but the best for Mrs. Inuyasha Tashio.

"Thank god that's over." announced Kikyo as she walked in the room "My feet are killing me."

"Mine too," said Sango as she removed her offending shoes.

"I am going to take a dip in this very large bath tub and change, anyone want to join me?" asked Kikyo.

Kagome laughed and was reminded of their college days when they would skinny dip in the Tashio hot tub…locking the boys in a closet or somewhere deemed safe for a small amount of time.

"Me!" yelled Sango, obviously reminded of the same memory.

"Me too." she said as they all filed into the bath room and locked the door.

"Wow this thing is bigger than the hot tub." Said Sango in amazement.

The other two laughed as the girls helped each other out of the expensive gowns and got into the large bath; now full of bubbles.

"This is so much better than skinny dipping in a hot tub where you have no idea what goes on in the water when you're not around." smiled Kagome.

"Eww." laughed Sango and Kikyo in unison.

A few moments later the door to the suit opened and the girls knew their fun was over, one by one they piled out and dressed.

When they all came out in jeans and t-shirts Miroku looked at them like a child who didn't get his desert, "You did that without me?" he whined, and was rewarded with a smack on the back of his head.

Kagome laughed and joked with her friends as the hours past and the night slowly turned into early morning. Around 3am they all wished Kikyo and Inuyasha a safe trip as they left for their honey moon. It wasn't long after that Sango and Miroku retreated into on of the two suit's bedrooms.

Kagome walked out on to the balcony and over looked to city; it was odd to see it from so far up. She dug in her purse for her pack of cigarettes and sat on one of the lounge chairs. She hoped that Kikyo and Inuyasha would be happy together, she loved them both and they loved each other, _so letting go was the best thing to do_, she told herself.

"You know that's horribly bad for you." came a deep baritone voice.

She smiled "That's what everyone tells me, but I just can't find the motivation to quit."

Sesshoumaru sat in the chair beside her and took the small pack from her hands placing in on the table to his left; he then looked at the city lights, and at Kagome. She was a treasure; his brother was a fool for choosing that unfaithful gold digger over Kagome. He had watched her during the ceremony as she stopped herself from laughing and crying at the same time. But he was shocked and impressed by her courage at the table when she had told his parents she was alright. Yes she would be just fine, he would make sure of that; he always had.

Ever since he had met her he knew he would give her the world had she asked him. She was a sophomore in college and he was a junior. She had broken up with Inuyasha but the two remained close friends, something he never understood. It didn't take long for him to fall for her, they started spending more time together going to movies and meeting for coffee.

He had tried so many times to tell her how he felt but instead he would always shut her out, fearful she would forever see him as her first loves brother and nothing more. So he showered her with dinners and coffee and paid her bills when he knew things were tight for her, he just never told her it was him. He laughed at himself; he was scared of a slip of a human woman. Taking a deep breath he decided that today was the day, she was off to New York City next week for an interview, if he didn't try now he may never have another chance.

"You're too good for him you know?" he said breaking the silence. She looked over at him and smiled, a true smile, one that lit up her violet blue eyes.

"Besides I give it a month before they are sneaking around on each other" he joked. Kagome was shocked that he was not only joking with her but flirting, and was that a smile?

"Your overly generous, I give it a week" she joked back.

She shivered as a light breeze threw her hair around her; Sesshoumaru was beside her the next second blanket in hand. He wrapped the soft fabric around her and moved her to sit on the chase lounge next to them. He then took his seat at her feet.

"Thanks." she smiled at him as she crossed her legs and moved close enough to lay her head on his shoulder.

They sat in silence for what seemed like and eternity; it was Kagome who finally broke the silence. "I will never be good enough for anyone will I?" she asked him meekly.

He was quiet for a moment and she was sure he wasn't going to answer her. She was startled when he spoke.

"You will forever be too good for any male who comes in your life," he moved her face so she was looking up at him "even me."

And with that said he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, soft and gently; the last thing he wanted was to scare her away. He held in a growl when he felt her small hands fist against his chest, still clinging to the warmth of her blanket against her small frame. She was on fire, she had never felt anything like this before, his lips were soft and warm and she felt alive in his arms. How could she have never known she felt so deeply for him? She pushed away gently and looked into his eyes; she had to know if this was a game for him, like all the other girls in his life. She would not be another notch on a Tashio's bed post.

"What are you doing?" she asked him quietly. He took in her appearance, she was blushing, her lips pouty and her eyes like two large abysses he could lose himself in; she was a goddess among women.

"What I should have done so many years ago." He replied.

She looked at him in confusion and he bent down and kissed her button nose, then drew her into his lap, wrapping the soft blanket around her. Once he was certain she could not escape him easily he began to talk to her. She was swirling with confusion; he knew she had many questions for him. However he only would answer a few tonight, there would be plenty of time for talking in the morning.

"I have felt a pull towards you since I first met you, I allowed myself to become your friend in hopes that I would be the one you came to for comfort and I would, one day, replace my foolish brother in your heart."

She was in awe, and speechless so she did the only thing she could think of to tell him she felt the same. Wrapping her arms around his neck she pulled him to her and she kissed him. Soon she was on her knees between his legs pushed flush against him. They held each other in an iron grip kissing the other as if they would disappear if they relented for even a second. She felt so alive with his arms wrapped so snuggly around her and was reluctant to break away, however even demons need to breath.

By the time they broke away from one another they were both gasping for air. Deciding the outside balcony was not the best place for her to be at the moment. He stood, lifting her to her feet and wrapped an arm around her shoulders leading her back in side. Kagome's head was spinning, she could not believe the emotions she was feeling at the moment nor the words Sesshoumaru had just spoken. As they walked inside Kagome began to from a plan, her previous fears of being a notch forgotten she took his hand in hers and led him to the room that was not currently occupied. Once inside she shut the door, when she turned around he was standing by the bed hands in his black slacks looking at her.

Kagome's heart started beating furiously as she was stared down, he was looking at her with a fire she had never seen before, his eyes danced with want and passion. In a moment he was in front of her and he lifted her chin with one clawed finger so she was looking up at him; then he kissed her. This kiss was far more demanding than the previous ones and she forgot all about the soft blanket still wrapped around her and let it fall to the ground as her arms wrapped around his neck bring in him close to her.

He growled as he felt her hands weave their way into his hair and wrapped his arms tighter around her bringing her small curved form into him deeper. It still was not enough. He moved one of his hands under the hem of her shirt and began to caress the silky skin underneath, she gasped at the feeling of his claws dragging lightly over her back.

Her head was reeling from the lack of air yet she couldn't bring her self to care one bit as she moved her hands to his chest and slowly began to unbutton the small buttons on the white silk shirt. She was rewarded with the rumbling sound of approval when she lifted her hands to his shoulders and slipped the shirt off his tall frame.

She finally pulled away for air and they looked at each other once again, both panting for air. He took her small hands in his and led her near the king sized bed. Soon his hands were once again tugging on the hem of her shirt only this time he removed the soft shirt completely. She hissed as the cool air came in contact with her heated skin but didn't mind a bit at the drastic change. She smiled as she kneeled on the bed so she was eye level with him and removed his white undershirt in the same fashion. Her curious eyes soon took in the masculine chest before her and her arms reached out the feel the strength that lay beneath his satin like skin. As she dragged her hands over his chest to his stomach she smiled as she felt his muscles twitch and move in reaction. It was nice to know she could affect him the way he was affecting her.

Moving her hands down lower she rested her hands on his belt removing the leather device from his pants and letting it fall to the floor. She soon made quick work of the silk slack pants as well as they fell to a pile at his feet.

Sesshoumaru could not believe her boldness and it wasn't until he was clad in only his boxers that he realized she was far more clothed than he. He gently pushed her on the bed; leaning over her as he dragged his clawed hand down her body until it rested on the edge of her jeans. Faster than she could blink he was standing before her, her jeans in hand. He smirked at her stunned reaction as he tossed them to the ground.

They both hissed at the feeling of skin on skin, Sesshoumaru slipped a hand behind her back as she arched into him and with a clawed hand unhooked her bra. She slid her hands over his chest mesmerized by the flawlessness of everything that was him. He was perfect from his deep golden eyes to his tight muscled body. She was so lost in his perfection that she didn't even remember how her bra ended up on the floor.

Kneeling beside her he lifted her small fame to strattle his own larger one. She reached up and pressed her mouth to his, tangling her hands in his shaggy silver hair. She moaned when as she felt his large hands slide sensuously up her thighs and came to rest on her lacy tong. He grinned at the small piece of material, his only obstacle between him and the woman he craved so much.

Grinding her hips against his growing his want, she smirked with a plan. Placing her small hands on his chest she pushed away from him, he began to growl with displeasure until he realized she wa pushing him to the bed. Filled with genuine curiosity he allowed her the small bit of control. He held in a chuckle as she pulled and struggled to remove his boxers, but they too ended up on the pile of forgotten clothes scattered about the room.

She smiled as she looked at the god before her; she had him right where she wanted him. Starting at his ear she kissed and nibbled his skin the entire length of his chiseled chest and heard him gasp as she kept going. She took his painfully hard erection in her hands and began to slowly stroke its length. She momentarily wondered if it would even fit with in her. Inuyasha was nothing in comparison to his elder brother.

He was so close to just taking the playful minx atop of him, her arousal was overwhelming and had nearly doubled the second she began to stoke him. His male pride knew the reasoning behind that, even though this was about him and her he knew she would compare some things to her first, and only, experience. He could care less, especially since the other was his foolish half brother, yes it was twisted to think about but he would show her on this night just how different the two Tashio brothers truly were.

He was brought out of his musing as he felt her slowly take him into her mouth. His eyes widened as she began to slowly suck and stroke him with her mouth and hand. This woman was never going to want another after he was done with her, he would see to that.

He was beginning to lose control as she picked up her madding slow pace, and with a growl she was on her back, the lacy thong a distant memory. She was smirking at him, he mused, as he took in the image her tight toned body. By the gods he wanted nothing more that to show her body homage in every way, but he would do that another night. He could not take much more of this, no. He needed her now.

She gasped as he slowly pushed his long finger inside her, he nearly groaned with her at the feel of how wet she was for him. He started a slow and steady pace and he felt himself stiffen further as she arched her back letting out a breathless moan as he inserted another finger. She was nearly ready for him, so he picked up the pace. Within moments her walls were tightening around his fingers as she reached her climax. The one of many he would make her experience tonight.

She was coming down from the most amazing high when she felt him position himself at her entrance. She grasped his arms as he slowly pushed forward. He was huge and for the second time that night she worried about his length fitting within her small body. When he was fully sheathed in her he paused for a moment, looking at her face to make sure she was not in any pain. He knew he was large, even for a demon. He was filled with relief and a heat he could not describe when he looked in her deep blue eyes.

Not able to take it any longer Kagome trusted forward urging him to continue. He immediately understood and began a slow and steady pace. As the moments passed their thrusts became quicker and their breathing heavier. Sesshoumaru began to feel his beast thrash in its mental prison begging to be released. He was so lost in the euphoria that was Kagome that he was no longer able to keep him a bay. He knew his beast would never hurt Kagome, he saw her as their mate, and so there would be no harm in letting him join in the fun.

Kagome knew the moment Sesshoumaru's beast had taken over, his eyes were now blood red and his thrusts became harder and rougher, just what she liked. She knew she was close she could feel the on set of her climax and held back not wanting it to end.

Sesshoumaru knew she was holding back and smirked as he bent down to whisper in her ear, "Do not hold back Kagome, let go."

She arched her back, barring her neck to him as her climax hit. Sesshoumaru was lost in her tight clenching walls and knew he was near his end as well but at the moment all he knew was the soft pale neck before him. He shuttered as he felt the on coming of his climax, beast still in control. Kagome moaned as he began to kiss and nibble on her neck, his fangs lightly dragging along her moon lit skin coming to rest at her pulse. She closed her eyes as she felt him fill her with his seed and whimpered as the two fangs that were caressing her began to sink into her soft flesh. Blood began to slowly flow into his mouth and with it his beast receded. When Sesshoumaru was finally back in control he realized what had happened. He slowly removed his fangs from her neck and sealed the wound with is healing saliva. When he looked down at her he was greeted with her wide eyes, and for the first time in his life he was scared.

She reached a small hand to her neck and looked at him in shock, a mating mark, she knew all to well what that was. Kikyo had told her all about inu mating rituals and marking, just to make Kagome jealous no doubt. She looked into Sesshoumaru's eyes expecting to see regret or disgust or his beast's actions, instead she saw fear.

'What could he possibly be scared of?' she thought.

"Why?" she asked quietly.

"Kagome…I..." he started, not sure how to explain himself. Now she understood, it was a mistake and he was scared she thought it was how he felt. She shook her head.

"Its alright, I knew I would end up another notch on your bed post Sesshoumaru." she said as she tried to push him off.

"You little fool." he chuckled as he bent down to kiss her again "You are far more to me that a notch."

"But it was a mistake Sessh, I am not good enough to be the wif…mate of someone like you." She whispered.

"But you are, and that's what makes you so perfect." He replied as he nuzzled her neck. "You are mine now Kagome, my mate."

He began to purr, the rumbling noise sent a shiver through her and she wondered how she thought she could be mad at him when they were still connected in a very intimate way.

"Is this truly what you want?" She asked.

"If not, it would not have been done. I have wanted no other since we first met, and will have no other in the future. He kissed her forehead and he moved off her, both trembling at the friction caused by the action. He laid on his back and moved her to rest on his chest.

"If it is not what you want, however, there is a way to reverse the mark." He said.

She smiled as she kissed his chin, "No that would make me a real fool, I want no one but you."

He beamed with male pride; he had finally gotten his treasure.

"I love you, my Kagome."

"I love you, my Sesshoumaru." she giggled back, perhaps happy ending did exist. That is until one thought came to mind, "Inuyasha is going to shit a brick when he finds out." She laughed. Sesshoumaru chuckled with her, yes things would be very interesting when the twit returned, and he couldn't wait.

She leaned up to look at him with a sly grin on her face, "At least now I have motivation to quit smoking!"

* * *

I just came up with this as a one shot but it could be more if you guys want...leave a review and let me know!

mel


	2. part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, or any other character belonging to of Rumiko Takahashi, I simply use them for my entertainment and creative outlets.

Okay everyone; here is the second installment to 'of church bells and broken hearts'. Sorry it took me so long, my girls were really sick this last week. I expect to have part 3 done and up by next Friday. Hope you all enjoy and please leave a review! :)

* * *

Kagome let out a deep breath as the New York City skyline faded from view; the last two weeks had been a fairy tale. Now it was time to face reality. Sesshoumaru gently squeezed her hand and smiled, reminding her again she was not doing this alone. No, in fact she would never have to handle life alone again.

She smiled back and rested her head on his shoulder as she thought back over the last few weeks. When they had woken up the morning after Inuyasha and Kikyo's wedding they decided some quality time was in order. They didn't know where they would go or for how long, they just new they needed to get away from the insanity that would soon engulf their lives.

They had each written a letter to their families explaining their disappearance and the night's actions. They then gave them to the only people they trusted, Sango and Miroku. The two had just stared at them at first, believing their story to be some far fetched joke, that is until Kagome showed them her mating mark. Sango had nearly fainted and the perverted monk had tried to pry the two for intimate details about their night.

After a few hours of discussion, and a few hits to Miroku's head, the newly mated couple haled a cab and headed for LAX; destination unknown.

They spent the car ride trying to decide on a decent hiding place, names like Cabo and Paris were thrown about but it all seemed too cliché. They did know, however, that they were staying as far away from Hawaii as possible. The last place they wanted to be was the same small island as the newlywed Tashio's.

It wasn't until Kagome mentioned her job interview that New York City was brought up. Instantly they decided it was the perfect place. However Sesshoumaru was quick to inform her that she did not need to show up for her interview unless she truly wanted to be a working wife, he also decided to make sure she realized that he had 'more than enough money to support them both'; like she needed to be told that.

She laughed at that and Sesshoumaru looked down at her in question.

"Sorry, just thought of something funny." She smiled at him.

He only nodded and went back to typing away at his lap top. He had been a little too preoccupied on their vacation to get any real work done.

She smiled as she remembered their first night in New York; the seven hour flight had been a rough one, even in first class. She was relieved to be off that plane when they did finally land. She had fallen asleep on the cab ride to the hotel and some how he had managed to carry her to their room without waking her. When she woke a few hours later the sight that greeted her was astonishing.

Sesshoumaru had left every drape in the large suite open and she could see the city of New York sparkle like the sky above it. The sun had just set, casting a red back drop to the lit city. The spark in Sesshoumaru's eyes, however, was far more soul stirring than the city lights. They spent the next few hours in that large bed and she felt as though she could stay there forever.

Sleep easily claimed her a few moments after he told her it was time to sleep, much to his approval.

The next few days she spent relaxing in the large spa the hotel boasted; she was very pleased with the daily massages Sesshoumaru instead she had. She made a mental note to find a good masseuse back home.

The day before her interview she called and canceled, deciding she did not really want to tear herself, or Sesshoumaru, from their family in California. She was still unsure as to her current job and weather or not she would be keeping it.

She sighed. That was something she still needed to figure out.

'_Let's handle the family first, job decisions later'_ she thought to herself.

'_You know mother and father were more than excited to hear about our mating my dear, why worry yourself so?'_ asked a deep voice in her head.

She blushed as she looked at Sesshoumaru; she had once again forgotten he could hear her thoughts now as she could hear his. That is unless she kept her mental barriers up, something she was obviously still working on.

"You know it's not your parents or my family that I'm worried about," she said quietly.

"I know dearest. We'll handle their reactions when we get home. Quit worrying."  
He assured her.

She smiled; yes she would deal with them when she got home. No doubt the moment they got off the plane. Inuyasha would be brash and yell and Kikyo would be mad that she was no longer the center of attention with the Tashio's…or the public.

The press, they would have a fit when they catch wind of their engagement. She looked down at the ring on her left finger and couldn't help the smug smile on her face.

Kikyo had rubbed her large three carrot diamond and its platinum setting into Kagome's face for months. Now it would be her turn. Kagome's six carrot blue diamond was rare and worth more than her's and her mother's house put together…and her car, not to mention the titanium band that held it. Sesshoumaru had gone all out. Nothing but the best for his 'treasure', as he called her.

She knew he wanted to show up his younger brother, and frankly, she could care less. The proposal was straight out of a fairy tale. He knew she would say yes, they were mated already. But he had asked her anyways, even dropped down to one knee in the middle of central park. He wanted them to be bonded in every possible way, demonic and human.

She was so excited she called her mother and Izayoi that night. Her mother was over joyed Kagome was happy, and Izayoi nearly cheered over the phone when Kagome had asked her to help with the planning.

Kikyo had made sure Izayoi had nothing to do with the planning of her wedding, something that had crushed the woman. Kagome decided that was going to be one of the many differences between the two Tashio weddings. Apparently her mother and Izayoi had been out to lunch everyday since then planning, the Tashio's not allowing the Higurashi's to pay for a thing.

She snuggled into Sesshoumaru more as she smiled about her new in-laws. They truly were a blessing.

The pilot came over the intercom welcoming the plane's patrons to the sunny state of California and asked them to place their seatbelts on. A few moments later they were heading out of the terminal and into the Bentley Jaken had driven to pick them up.

The ride home was quiet, which was very odd seeing how Jaken loved to spend every moment of every day worshiping Sesshoumaru's very existence. In his silence Kagome knew something was up.

In a flash of sliver Kagome was hauled into a bone crushing hug. She let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding as it dawned on her whose arms she was in.

"I knew the first time I set eyes on you that you were destined to be a Tashio my girl!" Smiled Inutashio. "The daughter I never had is now officially part of my pack!"

"It's good to see you too Tashio-san" she replied.

"Oh please Kagome, we have been trying to rid you of calling us that for years. Now you have no choice but to address us by name," smiled Izayoi as she placed her arm around the younger woman's shoulder, guiding her into the house.

"It will be so nice to have a daughter I can stand in the family," she smiled. "Besides, we're really only about three years apart, if you go off how old I was when I was mated."

Kagome laughed and followed her mother-in-law, aka new best friend, into the kitchen. After they had settled in Sesshoumaru and Inutashio made their way to Inutashio's study to look over work reports. Kagome and Izayoi decided a stroll through the gardens was a much better alternative.

Not able to take the suspense any longer Kagome finally decided to ask Izayoi the one question that had been bugging her long before they arrived in the Tashio estate.

"Izayoi, can I ask you something?"

"Of course sweetheart, ask away." Izayoi replied as she sat on a stone bench, signaling for Kagome to join her.

"Um…well I was wondering, has anyone told Inuyasha and Kikyo yet?" Asked Kagome.

"No. We decided we would let you two handle that one," smiled Izayoi. "Inutashio said it was your punishment for leaving without a word."

"Oh great," Kagome whispered.

"Do not worry so much. He may be brash at times but Inuyasha now has another to devote his nonsense to. They may be upset but we will always be here with you." Said Izayoi. "They are due here anytime now, their flight came in right before yours. Jaken had just dropped them off before he came to get you"

'_Awe, so that was why the little ass kisser was so silent'_, Kagome thought to herself.

"So they're here now?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, they're in the guest house. Inutashio said it was to give them their privacy but, between you and me, he can not stand the smell of that woman," whispered Izayoi mischievously.

Kagome laughed out loud with her. She had no doubt that her many trips around the block had effected her scent to some extent. The shrill sound of Kikyo's voice made Kagome instantly go ridged, and she unconsciously moved her left hand into the pocket of her jacket.

"Oh my dear Kagome, it's so nice to see you again. Hasn't your life been unbearably dull without me these last few weeks?" Asked Kikyo, her voice high and obnoxious.

"Hello Kik. Did you have a nice vacation?" Asked Kagome, ignoring Kikyo's question.

"Oh, it was marvelous. But we'll have to go back again, I didn't get to do as much sight seeing as I would have liked," Kikyo smirked. "Inu and I stayed in our room for the most part."

"Well, we should be heading back inside, it's getting a little chilly out here," said Izayoi as she lead the way inside.

They made their way into the living room where the Tashio men were discussing the upcoming black and white ball, well the important business men that would be there anyways.

"We'll discuss the matter with the general of defense at the ball then," said Inutashio.

"Very well." Agreed Sesshoumaru, nodding his head slightly.

"You know my dear, you really do know how to ruin a great party." Smiled Izayoi as she wrapped her arm around her mate's.

"Balls to you women mean fancy dresses and priceless jewelry. To us men they mean business deals and meetings." Inutaisho smiled back. "And this year we have a new addition to the Tashio invites, don't we my dear?"

"Oh I am so excited!" Squealed Kikyo. "I've never been to a ball before! Kagome darling we will _have_ to go dress shopping! Wel,l _I_ need to go shopping and you can help me find the perfect dress."

"Of course Kik," replied Kagome.

Inutashio shook his head, he had meant Kagome and not Kikyo but he would not correct her. He looked over the woman again and for at least the tenth time that day he wondered what on earth his son was thinking. He looked over at Kagome and smiled, at least one of his sons had chosen wisely.

"So Sesshy, who will you be taking to the ball?" Asked Kikyo sweetly.

The room became silent suddenly, not because of Kikyo's obvious flirting, but because of what his answer would be. Kagome looked at him with wide eyes and Sesshoumaru understood. _Not here and not now_. He could tell she was upset and angry at her cousin, so perhaps she didn't have the desire to deal with her at the moment.

"Kagome, would you accompany me to the ball?" He asked as he took her left hand in his, careful to hide the large ring.

"Of course, I would be honored," she smiled back.

"Very well, the ball is in a few days. Perhaps you should just stay here," he suggested as he silently slipped the ring off her finger.

She looked at him with an unreadable expression and he merely smiled gently, she let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. He was not breaking their engagement, that was silly they were mated; instead he was keeping it hid until the ideal moment.

"I would love that!" Beamed Izayoi "We can go look for dresses tomorrow, and then Thursday you can come with me to the spa. I always go the day before a ball"

"Yes it's our deal, she goes to the spa and I get to smoke my cigar," laughed Inutashio.

"Yes and the cigar still costs more than my spa day and dress combined," Izayoi teased back. "Of course your invited as well my dear," she said to Kikyo, catching herself.

"I would love to spend the day with my mother-in-law," Kikyo smiled, and Kagome was not the only one to notice that the smiled did not reach her eyes.

"I will go tell Jaken to prepare you a room my dear," said Izayoi as she left the room.

Kikyo watched as the Tashio family chatted away with Kagome, and she was angry. She was the newest addition to the family and she should be the one Izayoi was spoiling with spa days and fancy things, not her mousy cousin. Kikyo didn't miss that fact that Izayoi only invited her as an after thought and she did not like it one bit. At least she would only be here until after the ball, then she would get the attention she deserved.

If not then she would just have to find a way to get rid of the little bitch that stood in her way. She was Kikyo Tashio, she was going to be treated as the queen she knew she was.

* * *

TBC

So how do you all like it so far? Let me know!


	3. part 3

**

* * *

**

Wow so you guys probably hate me! And you have EVERY right to…its been WAY too long! But I do have a good reason…I had knee surgery and let's just say writing and pain meds do not equal a good next chapter! So here is a little something to get you guys going…more will be posted soon and I swear I mean soon! So please don't hate me for keeps!

**Melly**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any other character created by the one and only ****Rumiko Takahashi…I just use them to create fun little stories at will. **

* * *

Silk and a goose down pillow, those were the first things to register in her mind second was the large arm draped protectively around her waist. Then again she had become accustomed to that arm over the last few weeks.

Her eyes shot open as she realized she was not in her room and was not wearing anything but her underwear. She lifted the covers and let out her breath as she saw the maroon strips on the arm under the sheets. A rumble from behind advised her that her kidnapper was finding her reaction terribly entertaining.

"You know kidnapping is against the law" she shot at him.

"Only if it's something you do not already own" he shot back.

She rolled her eyes at the sound of triumph in his voice "You are such a baby"

Seconds later she was flipped on her back with a pair of mischievous golden eyes staring down at her.

"I am not a baby Kagome, but if that is what you want all you need is to ask. I am sure we can…make one for you" he smirked.

"Wait a minute captain retard we haven't even announced our engagement yet, we can not be working on babies just yet" she said.

"Babies? So you would like more that one?" he asked "well we had better get busy"

"Stop it right there mister, that is not what I meant and you know it" she squealed and his clawed hand moved a crossed her bare stomach "And how did I end up naked?"

"You were in a shirt three sizes too large for you, it was uncomfortable to sleep near you with such excess material" he replied in a tone that suggested she was stupid.

"Every girl does Sesshoumaru" she said rolling her eyes "it's comfortable"

"Perhaps but I will see to it that you find some descent sleeping attire while you are out shopping today" he said looking her over "perhaps an entire wardrobe while you are at it"

"You are a bully, you know that?" she huffed; there was nothing wrong with her clothes. Sure they were a little worn but that's why she loved them.

"Kagome, most women would jump at the opportunity to get a new wardrobe, how am I being a bully" he asked suddenly confused.

"You don't like me the way I am" she pouted as she rolled out of bed and put on the large t-shirt.

"You are being ridiculous, now get ready for the day and go spend my money" he smirked as he sat up in the large bed.

"Just for that one mister I am going to max the damn thing out" she said as she pointed her small finger at him.

"I will tell you what little one you go spend as much as you want and we will see if you can even come close to maxing out my card. How does that sound?"

"Deal" she smiled, she was a girl going to the mall of course she could max out the dumb card.

"Um Sesshoumaru? How do I get back to my room?" she asked.

He gracefully slipped from the bed and walked over to a door she had thought to be a second closet, however when he opened it her room was on the other side.

"Oh, I see" she said

"Get ready my love, you have a long day a head of you" he smirked as he kissed her on the forehead.

He watched as she made her way a crossed her room and into her bathroom, shutting his door once she was out of sight.

* * *

A few hours later Kagome found herself being drag to various shops and boutiques trying on numerous clothes and shoes. By the seventh story Kagome felt very much so like a dress up doll, but apparently seven shops was the lucky number she was looking for.

She had found a simple black dress for the ball and knew the moment she stepped out of the dressing room that this was the one. Kikyo's envious face told her that the dress she had on was exactly what she was looking for and they way Izayoi smiled told her the same thing. This dress would make quite an impression.

After a long day of shopping and Kikyo's hidden glares Kagome was more than happy to be back at the mansion. Dinner was shortly served and the three women ate in silence, apparently there was some important business at the office that the Tashio men needed to see to.

The silence became too much for Kagome and she excused herself saying she needed to unpack the large wardrobe; Izayoi was quick to remind her that there was a day of papering a head of her tomorrow and they would be leaving at nine am sharp.

Kagome made her way up the stairs and to her room, it was quiet and she suddenly found herself very lonely. She made her way to her bathroom and decided a nice bubble bath was in order. She sank into the warm water and finally felt herself relax, being around her cousin all day really did do a number on her.

After her bath she dress in her favorite black boy cut undies and a soft t-shirt she had had since middle school and slid under her covers. She wasn't sure how long she was there before she felt someone climb into bed behind her but the additional warmth was welcomed, she had missed her Sesshoumaru. The rumbling purr behind her told her that he had missed her just as much.

When Kagome woke that morning she noticed she was once again alone in her large bed. She got up and made her way to the door separating her room from Sesshoumaru's and found his bed in perfect order, almost as if he had not slept in it at all. She glanced at the clock and noticed it was nearly nine and rushed into her room to get ready, she was excited for her first spa day.

Kikyo watched her cousin and her mother in law as they chatted away during their manicures, it was sickening how close the two had become and Kikyo was getting fearful that their close bond would not be so easily broken.

Kikyo strained to her their conversation from her pedicure chair and nearly screamed out in frustration when she had herd Izayoi invite Kagome to live in the mansion permanently.

She was unable to hide her growl when Kagome had agreed.

Now they were talking about something quiet private because they had begun to talk in hushed whispers and Kikyo was steaming. She had to find a way to get Kagome out of the picture for good, her spell on Inuyasha was slowly fading.

Kagome looked at Izayoi and asked the question that had been bothering her all day.

"Izayoi, when did the boys come home last night?"

"Well Inu came home about midnight but Sesshoumaru and Inutashio did not come home till early morning. Just about in time for coffee actually" replied Izayoi "But do not worry my dear, nights like that don't happen often. This is just a busy season is all; everything will die down after the ball tomorrow"

Kagome smiled and nodded looking calm and relieved but in the inside her mind was a whirlwind. Was it really early morning when Sesshoumaru had come in to her bed? She was sure it was not that late because her room was still dark, but if it wasn't him then who could it have been?

Kagome enjoyed her spa treatment and massage but that question kept ringing in her head. She wasn't sure exactly how to ask Sesshoumaru if it was him or not but what bothered her the most was when she realized just who else it could have been.

At dinner everyone was talking about the ball the next night, the girls about their dresses and hair and the men about the business mergers that would soon follow.

Sesshoumaru kept a close eye on her all night and followed her upstairs when she went to bed. He knew she must be upset over his late night and felt horrible for not coming home to her. Something he would set right tonight.

When they reached her room he followed her in, the moment the door closed she was in his arms. He could tell she was upset and it had been killing him not to have her in his arms all damn day. She snuggled deeply into his chest and he could feel her relaxing in his hold, a rare smile formed a crossed his face.

"I am going to get ready for bed" she said as she moved away from him "do not go anywhere"

He nodded and watched her disappear into the bathroom; he took the moment to change as well and was in her bed when the bathroom door opened. He was please she had taken him to his word and purchased some new clothes. The shorts and tank top she had on were much better than the old baggy shirt from the other night.

Kagome crossed the room trying to properly form her question in her head. She wanted to find out if her mystery companion last night was in fact her Sesshoumaru. However she didn't want to let him know it could have been someone else, she only knew one other person in the house who would sneak into her bed late at night and hold her so tenderly.

That was a thought she refused to let enter her mind at the moment.

"Come to bed Koi you look far too tired for someone who spent the day being pampered at a spa all day" came Sesshoumaru's velvet voice.

She followed him to bed, her question soon forgotten and as she slowly faded to sleep in his arms the question had completely left her mind. How could it have been anyone besides her sweet Sesshoumaru? The thought of it being Inuyasha was far too farfetched. He was married to Kikyo and happy, just as she was happy with Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Inuyasha paused at Kagome's door, his had frozen on the handle and eyes wide open in shock. There were two sets of heart beats coming form in her room and two sets of breathing.

He took a long sniff of the air around him and began to see red. How could this have happened under his nose? What had been going on with him that he would miss this? Sure he had Kikyo as a wife but he knew that would not last long. She was a whore and was just there as a pretty arm candy until Kagome would finally forgive him and see him as more that just a close friend.

But this? This crossed the line; this kagome was going to have to answer for. Well Kagome and Sesshoumaru.

With out a second though Inuyasha burst threw the door, one thought on his mind.

Get Kagome as far away from his brother as possible.

As the door flung open Sesshoumaru sat up in the large bed, a deadly snarl ripping from his throat.

"Don't you snarl at me you son of a bitch. What the hell are you doing with MY Kagome?!"

* * *

**TBC**

**So sorry its so short but more will come out this week! Reviews are fule!**


	4. part 4

Kagome switched glances from one set of red eyes to the other, one thought on her mind

Kagome switched glances from one set of red eyes to the other, one thought on her mind.

'_This is definitely not good._'

Then she heard Sesshoumaru's growl and even though it wasn't directed at here she felt her skin crawl in fear. Then Inuyasha's words came, harsh and just as frightening.

"Don't you snarl at me you son of a bitch. What the hell are you doing with MY Kagome?!"

'_His!_' she yelled in her head, this made absolutely no sense. There was only one explanation.

Inuyasha had lost his damn mind.

Her self made explanation was further proven when he decided that lunging towards Sesshoumaru was a smart idea. Too bad for the foolish hanyou that Sesshoumaru was far faster: and protecting his mate.

Inuyasha didn't stand a chance.

The room shook and sounds that made thunder seem insignificant alerted then entire house that there was something going on in Kagome's room. Seconds after Sesshoumaru landed his first blow Inutashio and Izayoi were in the room. Izayoi was fast in reaching Kagome and moving her into the hall as Inutashio was ending the brotherly brawl.

He glared at his sons his eyes showing he meant business as he ordered them, "Down stairs living room. Now!"

Kikyo woke with a start to a crashing noise and snarls.

'_What the hell is going on?!_' looking to her right for answers she realized that she was all alone in the large king bed. Inuyasha's side was empty and cold.

She was furious.

Grabbing the large silk robe she made here way to the suspended walkway that lead to the main Tashio manor.

As she entered the house from the second story she followed the sounds of voices. Well mainly Inutashio's and knew the family was in the living room.

She entered the room and the moment people realized she was there it went silent.

"What's going on?" She asked, annoyed.

Inutashio looked the girl over and frowned. "Perhaps you should take a seat Kikyo" he said shaking his head.

Kikyo's heart stopped, had they figured out her little secret. Had her spell really faded so quickly? She was sure she still had a few days left.

At least that's what Naraku had said.

"It seems my sons decided that they wanted to battle for the right to mate their chosen female," he sighed.

Kikyo beamed. So Sesshoumaru wanted her too, this was just too much. Well she would just have to sneak into his bed at night. A sly grin formed as she began to imagine the god that was Sesshoumaru in some very un-brother-in-law ways. The smile however was replaced with a look of pure rage and hate as Inutashio finished his sentence.

"It seems my dear Kagome that you were definitely intended to become a Tashio. Now you must choose which Mrs. Tashio you wish to be before my sons destroy my house"

Kagome!

Kikyo glared at here cousin. How could this have happened, and how could she choose her Inuyasha! They were married! Deciding she had remained quiet too long she spoke, cutting Kagome off before she could speak.

"What in the hell do you mean choose!? Inuyasha and I are MARRIED! He can not mate another woman!" She spat.

Inutashio turned to her annoyance clearly written on his face.

"Are you marked?" He asked, a single eyebrow rose.

When she made no move to answer Inutashio continued. "Very well. If you are not marked you are only bonded by human laws. Something a lawyer and money can mend quickly"

Kikyo only nodded too stunted and furious to speak. How dare he talk to her like that!

"Now my dear," he said turning to Kagome. "Whom do you choose?"

She looked at Inutashio in disbelief and Kikyo knew she was going to take away her inu; she had after all always wanted him back.

Kikyo was mad beyond all she had ever known when she looked a crossed the room and saw that Inuyasha knew her answer as well and was smirking at Sesshoumaru with a victorious smile.

Kagome turned to look at Inutashio and Kikyo held her breath.

"Dad you know who I pick. There isn't even a doubt in my mind you know who," she smiled. "I pick my love and my world. My mate" turning to give Inuyasha an apologetic smiled she continued. "I pick my Sesshoumaru."

Kikyo didn't know what made her more enraged. The fact that Sesshoumaru sat in his chair beaming with pride, like Kagome was some kind of prize; Or that Inuyasha was pouting over not being chosen. Her anger only grew as she watched the god among men raise from his chair and embrace her cousin purring into her neck like some love sick puppy. That was defiinitely not the Sesshoumaru she knew. One look at Inuyasha told her he was thinking the same thing. Shock was clearly written all over his boyish face.

Inuyasha looked over at Kikyo and she watched as realization replaced his shocked face, the next second he was slowly raising to his feet as he spoke. His voice saturated with anger.

"What did you mean by your mate, Kagome?"

The room once again fell into silence.

Kagome sheepishly smiled at Inuyasha and then looked up to Sesshoumaru for what seemed like help. It was Sesshoumaru who spoke. Kikyo hoped no one noticed the way his voice made her very core shake with want.

"After you left for your honeymoon little brother, I mated and marked Kagome. She is mine in every sense of the word. We are bonded according to demon laws and will be bonded by human ones soon," his velvet voice purred. "I suggest you come to accept theses facts for they will never change. Its time you act the friend you are supposed to be to my mate"

Inuyasha's ears flattened on his head as it bowed in shame. What was he doing? Kagome had been there for him, supported him and was happy for him and Kikyo even though he knew it was also killing her inside. And now that she was happy he was acting like a spoiled child. His brother was right he had made his choice and it was Kikyo. Now it was time to act like the friend he needed to be, she needed him to be. He looked at Kikyo and smiled, the looked at Kagome.

He opened his arms and walked towards his best friend as he spoke "I am happy for you Kagome, welcome to the family little sis"

Kagome looked from Sesshoumaru to Inuyasha and smiled as she moved into Inuyasha's embrace.

"Well now that we have cleared that up can we please get to bed? We all have a very large day ahead of us. Especially us girls," said Izayoi.

Everyone nodded in agreement and made their way to their rooms.

"Guess I don't have to pretend like I have my own room anymore huh?" Joked Kagome and Kikyo wanted to scream when Sesshoumaru laughed and snuggled her even closer.

She made herself relax as Inuyasha draped an arm around her shoulders.

"I am so sorry Kikyo, will you ever forgive me?" He asked his golden eyes pleading.

She smiled at him. "Of course dearest. Now let's go to bed"

He smiled as he kissed her and they made their way back to the guest house.

Once in bed again Kikyo smirked, this was going to be too easy. Once Naraku found out about Kagome and Sesshoumaru he would be furious, making her job even easier.

Yes the shit was going to fly tomorrow night at the ball, and the Tashio's were going to pay…all of them.


	5. part 5

Okay everyone here is the end of my little silly story, sorry it took so long but i hit a huge block with this story and so i made myself write instead of just letting it come to me...this is the what happens when i do that lol...

* * *

Kagome looked over herself in the mirror for what seemed like the millionth time. She was nervous and had every right to be. In a few moments she was going to be presented at the ball as sesshoumaru's mate and finance. Hundreds of curious stares would soon be in her direction and Kagome hated to be the center of everyones focus.

She studied her reflection another time and laughed to herself. She shouldn't be worried she was in the most beautiful dress she had ever seen and the most expensive jewelry the city of LA had to offer. She would be the envy of every woman down stairs...especially her cousin kikyo.

That thought put a large smile on her face, sometimes revenge is a sweet sweet thing. She looked over the long black dress as she remembered her cousin's expression the first time she saw kagome in it at the store. The silk was a lovely feeling on her soft skin and the cut was made just for her. It was long and even in her high heals the dress skimmed the floor, the front was a very simple and tasteful v-neck that perfectly showed of her womanly curves but her favorite was the back; or lack there of. The large v of the back showed off her creamy soft skin. Sesshoumaru would love this dress as well...she smiled.

She was startled when jaken knock on the door to check on her, saying inutahsio was waiting to present her. Her heart beat picked up quickly. It was time.

Inutashio was waiting for her outside and smiled with fatherly approval. He held out his arm to her and Kagome was quick to accept it..she was going to need all the help she could get.

"You look beautiful Kagome" he smiled at her.

"Thanks dad" she smiled back.

He laughed out loud "Took you long enough kiddo"

she smiled in return, yes it had taken her too long hadn't it.

As the stairs came closer her heart felt like it would jump out of her chest, god she hated crowds.

Once they reached the top of the stairs the room became suddenly quiet. Kagome closed her eyes and took in a deep breath. When she opened them she looked down the stairs and into Sesshomaru's deep golden eyes, and that fast everything was okay.

"I would like to introduce the newest addition to the Tashio household, sesshoumaru's mate, Kagome Tashio" announced Inutashio.

Kagome smiled and nodded as she had been instructed by Jaken and at that moment the cameras below began to flash in a frenzy.

Inutashio lead Kagome down the stairs and into the comforting arms of her mate. Ignoring the stares and the whispers Kagome and Sesshoumaru danced the night away.

Kagome decided that she was wrong and that this ball was going to be an amazing night.

0000000*****************************000000000

Kikyo looked at the clock on the wall, only ten minutes until her life would be finally rectified. She smiled over at her husband. The poor fool had no idea what was going to happen to him. The herbal potion she had been giving him was now no longer in his system nore would anyone be able to detect it in him, but she had gotten what she needed from him. She smiled again and wondered to herself how Inuyasha had not been able to tell her little secret yet. He was only a half demon but still she was sure his noes was strong enough to catch her scent and put two and two together. Apparently she gave the halfbreed way too much credit for her own good.

She looked up as the clock struck eleven and stood up.

"Inu baby I am going to go powder my nose" she said passively, ignoring his response altogether.

She made her way to the man standing in the far corner of the room, he nodded and moved to stand in front of her. She would have to thank Naraku for the body guard later, because she knew he would come in handy in a few moments.

As soon as she took her position the music stopped and all eyes were focused on the man who had stopped it. He took the microphone from the confused DJ and kikyo couldn't help the menacing smile that covered her face....at last her revenge was at hand.

"So sorry for the interruption ladies and gentleman." the man spoke "my name is Naraku. I have come to end your little party and finally take back what is mine" he hissed.

Inutashio pushed his way through the crowd fury consuming his entire aura.

"What is the meaning of this? And who the hell do you think you are?" he demanded.

"I already told you who I am old man" Naraku mocked "is your hearing already failing you old timer? I am here to claim what is mine. I am here to challenge the Tashio clan for my mate"

Kikyo smiled brightly, this was it.

"Your mate?" asked Inutashio.

"Yes, my mate and the woman carrying my heir" he said "and by demon law you will have to pay for your trespasses against me for allowing your son to wed my mate"

"I am afraid you will have to specify what you mean sir" growled Sesshoumaru as he came to stand by his father.

"My mate Kikyo, she is pregnant with my heir and married to your brother. By demon law I can name my compensation" he smiled.

"What proof do you have of this acusation?" snarled Inutashio threw his teeth.

Naraku reached into his pocket and removed a small piece of white paper, and handed it to Inutashio.

"I believe all the proof you need is there" he smiled.

Inutashio unfolded the paper his brow creased in concentration.

"What is it father?" asked inuyasha desperately

"Its a mating certificate" he growled out "It seems Kikyo had mated this demon months before you and Kikyo were engaged"

Inuyasha turned pale, how had he not noticed that? She would have to of bore a mark of some kind. Usually on the neck, at least with all k9 demons it was there.

"If you still doubt me check her sent, you can clearly smell my heir in her womb" continued Naraku.

Inutashio made his way a crossed the room to where Kikyo was hiding, taking a long sniff in the air he was able to confirm Naraku's statement. Kikyo was defiantly pregnant and it was not inuyasha's.

"What is it you want?" growled Sesshoumaru as he subconsciously reached out behind him to move Kagome into the circle of his arms.

When Naraku caught glimpse of Kagome his smile instantly faded as he drank her in. Hunger and desire clouded his eyes and his scent. Sesshoumaru growled possessively, he was not about to give up Kagome, to hell with ancient laws.

"Your mate is a very gorgeous creature Sesshoumaru, you must feel very fortunate" cooed Naraku as he slowly made his way towards them.

"Yes, very" Sesshoumaru said threw clenched teeth.

"Perhaps I should take from you what was taken from me, since your family is not able to sense when a woman is mated. I guess all those rumors about dog demons having an incredible sense of smell is all bull shit."

Inutashio was at his sons side in a moment.

"The law says we restore your property and compensate you for our wrong doing Naraku. You may take Kikyo and we can discuss some for of arrangement but do not think for one moment that you will name such outrageous terms and walk away from this party with your life in tact" exclaimed Inutashio.

Naraku glared at the demons before him, then to the angel nestled protectively in the arms of Sesshoumaru.

And it was more than kikyo could stand, this was supposed to be her moment not her cousins and she was threw with being second best. Naraku was a fool for being such a pig. They had a great and flawless plan they were simply going to ask for money and lots of it seeing how the Tashio family had it coming out of their asses. Well fine then she would get her money on her own, she was Kikyo and she needed no one.

Concentrating hard on her Miko powers Kikyo formed a small ball of concentrated energy in her hands and with out a second thought thew it at Naraku.

The room was consumed with a bright blue light and the screams Naraku, as the light dimmed all that remained of Naraku was a pile of ashes.

The room turned there attention to the small woman in the corner.

"God that felt good, I am so sick and tired of being the last on everyones list and being walked all over dammit!" she yelled as she removed her wedding ring from her hand and thew it an Inuyasha "i want a divorce and I am moving as far away as possible form this god forsaken family! You will hear from my lawyer"

Kagome looked in shock as her cousin stormed out of the ball room.

"Wow" she said looking up at sesshoumaru "thats enough drama to make a girl want to start smoking again"

* * *

the end

an: Okay I know its defiantly not the ending everyone was looking for but I wanted to...no had to finish this story before I could concentrate on anything else...of church bells and broken hearts had me so completely stumped that I could not focus on anything else. Besides this was meant to be humorous so I had to add some funnies somewhere...a pissed of pregnant kikyo incinerating her moron mate seemed like a fun idea. I will be updating guard dog soon and posting a new fic that has now seemed to consume all my attention. Thanks to all my loyal fans who have still stuck my me! I hope I did not disappoint too much and that you all still love me enough to keep reading my crazy and somewhat special fics!

Hugs and loves to all

Melly


End file.
